


漂亮男孩

by SeatoNorth



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cock Slut, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, Minor Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Multi, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: 没有他们得不到的东西
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 11





	漂亮男孩

**Author's Note:**

> warning：未成年迪克站街/sex worker，BD的pwp，可以理解成little slut和wealthy white man的情趣也可以理解成两个人都是变态，轻微鸟闪和13提及，用来满足自己的性幻想的作品

在走进房间的前一刻，迪克已经哭了起来。他几个月前才刚刚过了自己的20岁生日，看起来年轻、美丽、色情，如果他愿意，还可以装作没有成年的小男孩去含着那些白头发老头的阴茎装作第一次，然后红着眼眶蹭对方的囊袋，好结束后多讨点钱。但是稍微熟悉他的客人都知道他是什么货色，装清纯的骚货，颐指气使的婊子，遇上大屌的客人被操得服服帖帖的时候会扭着腰大叫，整层楼的客人都会为他而失神，还会光着屁股大大咧咧地走来走去让所有人都看见他屁眼里淌下来的不知道多少人的精液；遇上那些拿着小鸡巴往他嘴里捅的人只会潦草地扭动几下，连感兴趣的样子都不愿意装，在客人嘶吼着射出来之前还会把对方拔出来，整个妓院的人都知道理查德•格雷森是个只认阴茎的小荡妇。  
但是韦恩先生不是那些气味恶心的白胡子老头，也不是那些早泄阳痿的猥琐男人。迪克一边抹着眼泪，一边扑进了高大男人的怀里。韦恩先生靠在沙发上，手边放着一本书。在迪克跌跌撞撞地冲进来之前，他正带着那副金丝眼镜，入神地阅读。迪克闻到了他身上常用的那种淡淡的香水味，在反应过来自己干了什么之前就脸红了，连忙把自己从对方怀里推出来。他抬起头，蹭了蹭韦恩先生略微带着点胡渣的下巴，刚想道歉，韦恩先生仔细地看了他一眼，又把他抱了回去。  
“迪克。”韦恩先生说。迪克喜欢他这么叫自己，像父亲称呼自己那样带着宠爱与关怀，和那些疏远的格雷森不一样，和床上带着色欲和冲动的理查德不一样。“没事的。”  
“韦恩先生！”他假装呜咽了一声。韦恩先生抬手擦了擦他的眼泪，然后引着他坐到了柔软的沙发上。“你来了。”  
“今晚你是我的。”韦恩先生向他保证。迪克一直对自己的美丽富有自信，他的腰肢柔韧而结实，肌肉健美，五官明丽，但是每一次韦恩先生的注视都让他浑身震颤、羞怯万分，就好像回到了青涩平板的少年时期。他的顾客们不吝于夸赞他的美丽娇媚，却没有人的赞美比得上韦恩先生平静柔和的目光。迪克愿意伏在他的膝头，装作天真忠诚的小狗，去换来那喜爱深情的一刻注视与爱抚。  
“当然了，韦恩先生。”他睁大了明亮的蓝眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊留下来。他知道对方会注意到的。“我们要开始吗？”  
果不其然，韦恩先生倾身过来，捧住他的脸，用拇指轻柔地擦拭着他的眼泪。就算在哭泣中，迪克也漂亮得像一朵被雨打湿的可怜兮兮的花。“怎么了，小鸟？”韦恩喃喃地说，同情地亲了亲他的脸颊。“别哭。”  
迪克毫不犹豫地扑进他的怀里号啕大哭起来。韦恩先生宽厚的手臂紧紧换抱着他的背，在他耳边呢喃着安慰的话语。韦恩先生看起来如此可靠温柔，迪克想到了自己的父亲，他那可悲的伊拉克特拉情结，他激动地欲火焚身。哭泣与嘶吼很快化作轻柔的抽噎，迪克用自己的手掌胡乱抹着眼睛，一只更宽大的，光滑的手掌轻轻摘开了他的手腕，然后韦恩先生的吻落了下来，他在亲吻着迪克的眼泪，迪克不禁蹭着他的下巴，意识到自己正跨坐在韦恩先生的腿上。  
“唉，迪克。”韦恩先生喃喃地说，他紧紧抱着迪克的腰，给了他一个温柔的、浅尝辄止的吻。“别哭了。发生了什么？”  
“有人，有人……”迪克的眼泪又不自觉涌了出来，“有人强暴了我，还对我说我就是个婊子，没有人会信我的话……”  
他屏住了呼吸，不知道韦恩先生会对此做什么反应。他熟悉韦恩这样的人，哥谭的宠儿，白人的精英阶层。在蜜罐和财富中长大，那么天真、不谙世事、善良，新闻说他八岁时目睹了父母的谋杀，所以眉目间总是带着挥不去的悲郁和愤恨……但是迪克能在韦恩的眼睛里看到狂热与渴望，对美丽事物的占有欲，毕竟同类人总是能认出另一个不是吗，他每每看到那压抑地很好的占有欲就感觉自己已经湿透了。韦恩是和他一样的怪物，想要的就一定要得到，美丽的就一定要占有。他也曾经把那个偷窥他做爱的未成年雏妓拉进自己的房间，把他按在桌上含住那根漂亮的阴茎，直到提摩西尖叫着射满他的嘴。“你是我的。”他对提姆威胁到，就像是肉食动物露出他的尖牙，“所有的第一次，只能是我的。”到现在提摩西还会偷偷溜进他的房间，在他的指导下用手指玩弄自己，好让自己足够柔软多汁，在成年之后把自己献给迪克。  
沉默持续地够久，迪克几乎以为他要和别人一样嫌他淫荡肮脏起来，他羞红了脸，想在丢完人之前赶快跑走，但是韦恩先生的吻很快又落到了他的脸颊上，轻柔，温暖，他的手一下一下抚着迪克的背。“噢，我的小鸟。”韦恩同情地低语，仍然在爱抚迪克的手臂。“告诉我……怎么样才能安慰你？我怎么样才能让你停止流泪？只要告诉我，我都会为你做到……”  
迪克的心砰砰跳了起来。韦恩先生已经连续三个月买下了他，却从来没有碰过他。他每一次都衣冠楚楚地端坐在沙发上，命令迪克在他面前自慰，用手指，用玩具，用高跟鞋。他要求迪克跪在厚厚的地毯上，拿着假阴茎把自己操到高潮，不管迪克如何在冲昏头脑的性欲里疯狂扭动着腰，或呼喊他的名字，韦恩先生从来不准他碰自己。只有一次，在迪克被一根自动抽插的玩具干得昏头，一边撸着自己的阴茎一边尖叫使劲揉着自己的奶头的时候，韦恩先生才大发慈悲地招手让他过来给自己口交。那根粗大的阴茎直接塞满了迪克的嘴巴，他一遍扭动着流水的小屁股一边呜呜嗯嗯地给那根阴茎口交，仿佛被插得失去了理智，在韦恩拔出来一点时还会哭着追上去重新含住，那根鸡巴又粗又大又硬，迪克想把他塞进自己的屁股里，想让他把自己操哭，想被按在床上，像动物那样被后入……韦恩先生并不知道迪克已经觊觎他的阴茎有多久了，难道他真的看不出来吗？每次迪克高潮时看向他的迷离眼神，在他面前放荡色情的骚话与呻吟声，还有那次口交，在韦恩先生射出来后，他像一个吃奶的孩子一样哭着去舔舐精液。  
“我想要你……”迪克鼓起勇气说，“我想要你操我，把他的气味都遮掉……”  
“噢，可怜的小鸟。”韦恩先生怜悯地喃喃道，仿佛迪克真的是他视若珍宝的儿子，而他是慈祥的父亲，正在安抚孩子的哭泣。他亲吻着迪克的太阳穴，“当然了，宝贝，你要什么都行。”  
迪克发出一声轻柔的呻吟，靠在韦恩先生的肩上，感觉对方的手缓慢地抚摸着自己的背。在韦恩看不见的地方，他露出了势在必得的凶狠的微笑。他说过了，没有他拿不到的东西。


End file.
